L'Halloween personnifié
by Nala Firenight
Summary: Une nuit du trente octobre, pendant l'alliance liant Luffy à Trafalgar Law, une petite fille parvient à s'infiltrer à bord du Thousand Sunny. Cette même nuit, elle fait usage de son étrange pouvoir sur les personnes présentes en laissant pour seule preuve de son passage, une lettre. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? (L'image de couverture viendra après)


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Hey, me revoilà ! J'ai décidé, pour fêter Halloween, d'écrire un petit LawLu sur cette fête ! Il y a un autre couple également dans ce One-Shot, mais il n'est pas très présent, my bad -.-'. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Titre :** **L'Halloween personnifié**

 **Pairing :** **Law x Luffy** et un **autre** que vous aurez la chance de découvrir bien assez tôt ! ;)

 **Genre :** **Surnaturel** _;_ **Romance**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Crédits :** One Piece est à **Eiichiro Oda** alors que l'histoire, Sophra et l'idée sont à **moi** ! :3

 **Résumé :** Une nuit du trente octobre, pendant l'alliance liant Luffy à Trafalgar Law, une petite fille parvient à s'infiltrer à bord du Thousand Sunny. Cette même nuit, elle fait usage de son étrange pouvoir sur les personnes présentes en laissant pour seule preuve de son passage, une lettre. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ?

* * *

 **L'Halloween personnifié**

Par une belle nuit d'octobre, une ombre s'infiltra à bord du Thousand Sunny. Cette dernière employa toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, avançant à pas feutrés et masquant sa présence des occupants du bateau. Elle se dirigea vers la cale pour y trouver les dortoirs des hommes de l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille, et, son entreprise ayant porté ses fruits, elle murmura silencieusement quelques mots en passant sa faux au-dessus de chaque personne, puis elle ressortit. La petite silhouette fit de même avec la chambre des femmes et celle de l'invité du navire.

Quand elle sortit finalement des chambres et marcha posément sur la pelouse de ce vaisseau unique en son genre, la silhouette encapuchonnée marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva les yeux vers les cieux en inspirant une bouffée d'air salé et frais. Ses longues boucles noires aux reflets cobalt voletaient tranquillement au gré du vent de cette nuit si chère à ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux marron clair empreints d'une jeunesse vivifiante et radieuse scrutaient les astres et repéraient les constellations utiles à sa navigation.

Revenant à elle, la bleutée sortit une petite feuille de papier blanc de sous son plastron bicolore et s'approcha du mât central. En articulant une formule, elle parvint à faire tenir le mot sur le bois lisse. Jetant un dernier regard en direction des pirates, un petit sourire complice formant deux mignonnes fossettes sur ces joues rondes s'esquissa en imaginant la réaction des marins. Puis, comme dans un rêve, la petite fille s'évapora au passage d'une brise automnale, comme si elle n'était jamais passée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Law sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore à cause de cet équipage de barges,_ pensa la tatoué en manquant de soupirer. Généralement, à chaque fois qu'un imprévu se déroulait dans son plan parfait, c'était obligatoirement de leur faute. _En même temps, quand on voyait comment était leur capitaine,_ remarqua le brun avec un sourire en coin en pensant au Chapeau de paille qui massacrait son prénom à chaque fois. En même temps, il était vrai que ce n'était pas un des noms de famille les plus simples, mais ce n'était ps comme s'il avait choisit. Il eut un soupire nostalgique en y pensant, puis il revint à ses préoccupations. Cette mauvaise impression dès le matin, ce n'était pas la chose la plus charmante des choses qui soit car son instinct ne se trompait presque jamais, alors, il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop grave.

Laissant ses suppositions de côté, il entrouvrit les paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité, puis les ouvrit mais se figea aussitôt. Il ne se rappelait pas posséder une aussi bonne vue, une aussi bonne ouïe ou un si bon odorat dans toute sa vie. C'était comme si tous ses sens s'étaient soudain décuplés à un niveau surhumain. Il pouvait voir quelques particules de poussière voler dans la pièce, la lumière les mettant encore d'avantage en relief de façon faible, il pouvait entendre les ronflements de l'un des occupants du Sunny, par contre, il serait incapable d'identifier de qui il s'agissait mais ce qui le choqua sans doute le plus, ce fut

l'arôme exquis qu'il pouvait sentir se dégager de la cuisine du navire. Le brun arrivait sans aucune difficulté à identifier les divers aliments mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut la viande qui lui mit le plus l'eau à la bouche. De la viande de monstre marin, cuite saignante et qui dégageait une fragrance irrésistible pour le capitaine des pirates du Heart.

Oui, décidément, quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. Depuis quand la viande l'attirait à ce point ? D'après ses connaissances de lui même, il était plutôt riz...

En ayant assez de rester couché et voulant goûter à cette pièce de chair qui l'envoûtait comme si on lui avait jeté un sort, il se leva et ressentit comme un contrepoids derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une queue. Une queue assez touffue et entièrement noire, immobile. Clignant des yeux, il voulut se tourner pour voir d'où elle venait mais il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ondulait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Commençant à s'inquiéter et grommelant contre ses alliés et leur folie, il se hâta vers la salle de bain qui lui était dédié et sa mâchoire en tomba quand il se regarda dans la glace : ses yeux autrefois gris étaient désormais dorés, ses canines s'étaient allongées et avaient la forme de crocs, deux oreilles noir corbeau avaient trouvé leur place parmi sa chevelure ébène et en se mettant de profil face au miroir, il confirma sa pire crainte : la queue obsidienne lui appartenait bel et bien, cette dernière partant du milieu de ses reins et se tenant bien droite à l'horizontal.

Le noiraud restait ainsi, pétrifié devant sa propre image. Puis, l'équipage avec lequel il cohabitait vint s'incruster dans ses pensées. Croyant alors à une farce de très mauvais goût de ces idiots, le chirurgien tempêta dans sa chambre en quête de son haut et de sa casquette mais quand il les trouva, il eut soudain un dégoût inexprimable pour ces derniers. Cette constatation ne le faisant que plus enrager, il prit le chemin du pont supérieur à grandes enjambées furieuses en se fiant à son ouïe sur-développée. Le médecin pouvait d'ailleurs identifier les clameurs très nettement, à tel point qu'il pouvait identifier ce qu'il se disait mais étant dans un état second, il n'écouta pas ce qu'il se disait, trop absorbé dans sa quête d'explication et, accessoirement, de vengeance.

Ouvrant la porte en la claquant contre le mur, le grand corsaire commença, furibond :

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se... ? »

La suite ne vint jamais. Stupéfait, le Supernova avisa chacun des membres de l'équipage converger leur tête vers lui à cause de son éclat : Zoro avait deux oreilles de chiens vertes, de type beauceron s'il ne se trompait pas, une queue de … démon, longue, épaisse, noire et hérissée de pics descendant jusqu'au sol et se balançant de droite à gauche dans un rythme constant. Cependant, aucune trace des katanas de l'escrimeur, mais à place, Law vit trois chiens identiques trôner fièrement aux côtés du sabreur. Le brun était passablement confus à présent.

A côté de la tête de cactus, le cuisinier blond tenait dans sa main droite une ombrelle mauve au-dessus de lui, ce qui le rendait totalement ridicule d'après lui. Mais en forçant un peu sur sa vue toute nouvellement acquise, le tatoué vit deux longues canines orner la bouche du cuisinier dont le teint semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus loin, il vit un petit groupe composé de Chopper, enfin, ce qui ressemblait au médecin de bord des Chapeaux de paille dont la tête avait été troquée contre une citrouille animée de Brook, qui était bien le seul à ne pas avoir changé, ainsi que de Franky dont la peau semblait avoir viré au vert.

A l'écart se tenait Ussop, et le capitaine corsaire manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il vit que ce n'était pas le froussard à proprement parler, mais bien son _fantôme._ En effet, le corps étincelant de vert et légèrement flou du tireur d'élite n'était pas la vision la plus rassurante qui soit. Portant son attention sur les personnes aux côtés du mât, le Chirurgien de la Mort remarqua la navigatrice qui s'était métamorphosée en une horrible sorcière, ce à quoi l'invité ne put refréner une pensée ironique en se rappelant du surnom que donnait le second de l'équipage à la cartographe. La sulfureuse rousse possédait maintenant un nez aquilin et une dizaine de pustules parsemait la peau de son visage autrefois sans imperfections. Un corbeau noir avait d'ailleurs élu domicile sur son épaule, charognard que la jeune femme ne cessait de chasser pour voir revenir pour son plus grand damne.

Elle était à côté de Robin qui avait gagné deux yeux bleus aux pupilles fendues, une queue, des oreilles, des pattes et des moustaches qui faisaient penser à celles des félins, le tout noir. Mais il remarqua néanmoins que l'attention de la jeune femme n'était pas entièrement focalisée sur lui mais plutôt sur un document attaché au mât central. Le jeune capitaine s'aperçut également que les regards des membres du Marchand de paille le fixaient avec un air dépité, semblant dire « Ah, toi aussi? » ,ce qui ne plu que très moyennement au médecin.

Le brun nota dans un coin de sa tête l'absence du capitaine de tout ce beau monde, chose à laquelle il éprouva soudain de la déception. _Encore un contrecoup de ce stupide tour,_ pensa non sans rancune Trafalgar qui ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire une telle émotion ici, enfin, _pas de façon aussi forte._ S'avançant vers le centre du pont, il vit que l'archéologue détenait le papier blanc entre ses pattes.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est, miss l'archéologue ? S'enquit-il.

\- Une lettre d'explication, lui répondit celle-ci après avoir parcouru en diagonale l'écrit. Il est stipulé que nous sommes les victimes d'un sort qui nous transformerait en créature d'Halloween jusqu'au premier novembre, sachant que nous sommes le trente et un octobre.

\- C'est quoi Halloween ? Demanda la citrouille.

\- C'est une fête païenne ayant pour but de fêter les morts, annonça calmement la brune.

\- L-L-Les m-m-mo-morts ? Bégaya le fantôme, son teint livide ne le rendant que plus inquiétant.

\- Oui, en effet. Par exemple, certains animaux, végétaux ou êtres surnaturels étaient associés à cet événement. »

La femme aux yeux bleus fit une pause en promenant son regard sur les personnes présentes, et il semblait à Law que la jeune femme insista un peu plus sur l'apparence de l'épéiste qui avait esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire en réponse, surprenant le tatoué, puis elle reprit :

« - De ce que je peux en déduire, Monsieur le sabreur est un démon ayant fusionné avec Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes, gardien de la porte des Enfers...

\- Cool, ajouta celui-ci avec une expression carnassière lui étant propre, ses animaux aboyant de concert et effrayants le trio des plus faibles de l'équipage.

\- … Notre cuisto est devenu vampire, ceux-ci célèbres pour leur beauté et leur pâleur due à leur crainte des rayons du soleil étant nocifs pour eux. Mais ils sont surtout connus pour leur mode d'alimentation, soit à aspirer le sang de leur victime jusqu'à ce qu'elles décèdent dans d'affreuses souffrances... »

Pendant l'explication de la plus intelligente de l'équipage, la majorité des personnes reçurent deux émotions diamétralement opposées : tout d'abord, une fierté ainsi qu'une joie immenses, puis une tristesse et une déception incommensurables venant dudit vampire qui s'était mis dans un coin du pont pendant que le démon se moquait de lui. La moquerie attisa la flamme de la colère de la jambe noire qui commença une nouvelle bagarre avec sa Némésis. Leur ardeur fut seulement bien vite calmée par un coup de poing de la radine du groupe, faisant soupirer les autres hormis leur allié.

« - ...Notre médecin est devenu une citrouille parlante, aliment souvent utilisé dans cette fête en tant que décoration...

\- JE SUIS UN RENNE, PAS UNE CITROUILLE ! Cria ladite citrouille.

\- … Notre musicien n'a pas eu de transformation mais normalement, c'est un squelette...

\- Yohohoho ! Je peux sentir que je n'ai pas changé d'un poil ! Mais c'est normal puisque je n'ai plus de poil ! Yohohohoho ! Chanta celui-ci.

\- … Notre mécanicien est un mort-vivant, ou zombie, soit un mort ramené à la vie...

\- Suuuuuuuuuper! ~ hurla ce dernier en mimant sa pause préférée.

\- … Notre chère navigatrice, une sorcière, celles-ci étant connues pour leur laideur, leur cruauté et leur capacité à utiliser des sorts...

\- Arrêtez-çaaaa ! S'exclama Nami en se tirant les cheveux de désespoir.

\- … Messire Long-Nez, un fantôme-

\- UN FANTÔME ?! Hurlèrent les personnes présentes à part Law, Zoro, Robin et Sanji.

\- Moi-même, reprit la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, un chat noir, présage de malheur...

\- Oh, tu es magnifique, ma Robin d'amour !~ tourbillonna le vampire avec son ombrelle, agaçant une fois de plus le balafré.

\- … Et notre invité, Trafalgar Law, un loup-garou, un être mi-homme, mi-loup, lié à la lune. J'ignore par contre ce qu'est notre capitaine puisque absent. »

Les Chapeaux de paille regardèrent un moment l'autre capitaine à leur bord avant que celui-ci, irrité par leurs regards inquisiteurs, ne demande :

« - Personne n'aurait une idée de l'identité de la personne auteur de cette farce ?

\- Pas que je sache, annonça le démon en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Aucun de nos ennemis n'aurait pu faire ça, avança Nami.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva le fantôme, les fruits du démons que nous avons croisé jusqu'ici ne possédaient pas une telle faculté.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un ennemi ? Proposa le Zoan.

\- Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Contra Brook.

\- Faut-il une raison pour s'en prendre aux autres parfois ? Raisonna Robin.

\- Suuuuper d'accord avec Rrrobin ! Acquiesça le zombie.

\- Donc, si ce n'est pas ennemi, qui- »

La navigatrice fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte menant aux cuisines. Humant une odeur particulièrement bonne, le loup-garou releva la tête, surpris. Mais d'où venait cette fragrance si délicieuse ? Reniflant l'air, il en déduisit que cela venait de la pièce, où régnait une odeur de soleil, d'air marin et de viande, un parfum alléchant pour quiconque. Cependant, le capitaine eut une drôle de pressentiment, comme si le monde devenait brusquement terne et que la seule trace de couleur était la personne sortant de la salle. Et il se stupéfia lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était cette personne qui avait embaumé la cuisine et non le contraire.

Law sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il détailla l'arrivant : celui-ci avait une longue queue fine de diable noire, une peau dorée, un torse barré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix, de grands yeux écarlates, de voluptueux cheveux noirs d'où pointaient deux épaisses cornes obscures partants vers le haut. Le très célèbre chapeau de paille reposait sur le dos de la personne qui dégageait un charme fou et, au grand damne du médecin, fonctionnait à merveille, du moins sur lui.

Law se sentit alors très... bizarre il était capable de percevoir l'aura du jeune capitaine et cette dernière était tout simplement colossale, démontrant une puissance et une confiance de soi presque irréelle. Mais ce ne fut pas cette sensation de force qui tétanisa le chirurgien, mais bien l'effet _aphrodisiaque_ que prodigua le jeune homme sur lui. Le brun se mit à doucement frissonner, à respirer de façon saccadée, sa queue s'agitant vivement et un voile couvrant soudain ses yeux ambrés. Le grand corsaire voulait soudain prendre le poignet du petit brun, l'emmener dans sa cabine, le coucher sur son lit, le surplomber en se mettant à quatre pattes, puis l'embrasser fougueusement, lui plaquer les poignets au-dessus de la tête, déposer mille et une marques sur son corps exotique, le caresser, le faire soupirer, gémir, crier, hurler sous ses attentions, le culbuter ardemment en lui chuchotant tout ce qu'il exprimait pour lui, le faire jouir d'extase et se perdre lui-même dans les tréfonds de la luxure à chaque coup de bassin passionné.

Il _désirait_ Luffy. Rien que cette constatation le fit se sentir mou comme de la guimauve, sentant ses jambes trembler de plus en plus et il eut peur qu'elles ne se dérobent sous lui à n'importe quel moment. Des bouffées de chaleur lui arrivant par dizaines réchauffaient son corps à vitesse grand V, et il retint avec peine un gémissement en déglutissant. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

 _Oh non, non, non, tais-toi Luffy-ya !_ Le capitaine corsaire devait se forcer pour se retenir de se jeter sur son cadet dès qu'il entendit sa voix enfantine qui ne lui paraissait plus si puérile que ça. Il se mit même à redécouvrir le brun sous un autre jour. Cette voix, il voulait l'entendre lui susurrer au creux de son oreille tout un tas de choses très peu catholiques, utilisant cette même voix sensuelle pour faire pousser au plus jeune des sons tous plus débauchés les uns que les autres dont le loup-garou serait l'auteur. Le capitaine des pirates du Heart sentait ses pensées commencer à dériver de plus en plus et il ne put les empêcher, ayant déjà luté depuis un bon moment sans réussir à en sortir indemne à la fin, finissant toujours blessé intérieurement à chaque tentative, cette passion dérisoire le consumant de l'intérieur.

Tout en cachant son malaise grandissant, il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et s'appuya contre le mur, la surface froide le calmant un peu lui et son problème masculin.

« - Bonjour capitaine ! Répondit son équipage.

\- Bah dis donc, les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda le jeune homme naïf en penchant la tête d'un côté.

\- Nous pouvons te retourner la question, soupira Nami.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Luffy, commença Ussop, ne me dis pas que -

\- OUAHHH, UN FANTÔME ! cria tout à coup le brun.

\- MAIS NON, C'EST MOI, IMBECILE ! Le corrigea le sniper en lui mettant un coup de poing sur la tête.

\- Robin, demanda doucement Chopper, c'est quoi du coup, Luffy ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, lui souffla la chatte noir. Il me semble que notre capitaine est devenu le diable en personne. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un petit moment de flottement, puis, lentement, très lentement, Luffy se retourna et vit sa queue. Il la saisit à deux mains et la serra mais la lâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé, intrigants les personnes qui le voyaient faire. Il mit ensuite les deux mains sur sa tête et tâta les deux cornes qui surmontaient ses cheveux.

« - Satan, hein ? Lança son second avec un sourire fier.

\- Le roi des démons, oui, accorda l'archéologue.

\- _Le roi des monstres,_ pensèrent non sans trembler le trio qui avait peur.

\- Yohohohoho ! J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux ! S'exclama le squelette. Mais je ne peut pas car je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Yohohohoho !

\- Suuuuuuper, captain ! Se réjouit Franky.

\- Est-ce qu'il mange plus ou autant que l'autre, c'est toute la question... murmura un certain fumeur.

\- Robin ! S'écria le fantôme, attirant l'attention des autres. Il y a quelque chose au dos de la lettre !

\- Il semblerait que tu ais raison », fit-elle, étonnée.

Elle parcourut les quelques lignes et sourit de plus en plus, intrigant le chirurgien qui avait un mauvais pressentiment et qui se battait contre ses envies d'adultes.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'enquit le renne-citrouille.

\- Il est précisé deux choses, expliqua la brune la première est la signification de l'apparence que nous avons.

\- Comment ça ? Se mit soudain à angoisser la sorcière.

\- Pour faire court, l'apparence que nous avons correspond à notre nature profonde, à notre personnalité, capacités et caractéristiques.

\- J'en était sûr ! se lamentèrent trois personnes que nous connaissons bien.

\- Y a-t-il une hiérarchie ou un système de puissance ? Lança Zoro, son esprit de compétition ressorti.

\- Ce n'est pas précisé, l'informa la lectrice, mais on peut déduire un certain ordre si on parle en capacité de combat. A mon avis, au sommet, il y a Satan, cela me semble logique, déclara la jeune femme mi-chat, récoltant des hochements de tête entendus.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la deuxième chose ? Souffla le seul n'ayant pas changé physiquement, qui regretta immédiatement sa question quand il vit le grand sourire de l'ancien assassin.

\- La deuxième information qui nous est donné est plus... personnelle, disons.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Osa le mort-vivant.

\- C'est-à-dire que, grâce à nos apparences actuelles, nous pouvons identifier notre âme sœur. »

Un grand silence se fit quand elle eut fini sa phrase, et deux personnes firent rapidement le lien mais n'en dirent rien, l'un blêmit tandis que l'autre eut un grand sourire.

« - QUOI ?! Hurla tout le monde sauf ces deux personnes.

\- M-Ma-Mais comment c'est possible ? Bégaya la cartographe.

\- « En présence de votre âme sœur, vous sentirez vos sens se déchaîner, vous envoyant des images psychiques dont je ne ferais pas mention, mais vous sentirez une odeur très spéciale caractérisant ce partenaire. Vous vous mettrez à le désirer de façon presque instinctive. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de cette note mais je l'ai laissée au cas où, on ne sais jamais. » C'est ce que dit la note, termina la trentenaire alors que deux personnes se sentait particulièrement concernées par ce fait, et qu'ils remerciaient dans leur malheur celle qui les avait maudits d'avoir laissé cette information cruciale.

\- Mais, personne n'est affecté par cette consigne, si ? Tenta le tireur d'élite.

\- Qui sait … murmura le sabreur en jetant un coup d'oeil à son capitaine qui les regardaient en silence.

\- Ah ? Mais elles correspondent à quoi ces images psychiques ? Tu le sais, Luffy ? » S'enquit innocemment Chopper.

La plupart des personnes s'étranglèrent avec leur salive à cause de la question et à QUI elle s'adressait. Seulement, le capitaine s'accroupit à hauteur de la citrouille et lui mit la main sur la tête en lui faisant son sourire légendaire alors qu'il répondait avec une voix calme :

« C'est quelque chose que tu verras en temps et en heure, Chopper. Donne-toi le temps ! »

La majorité des personnes se figèrent face à la réponse du jeune homme. _Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague ?_ Pensèrent toutes les personnes présentes alors que le Chirurgien de la Mort sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Alors, son cadet n'était pas si innocent que ça ? Ça le surprenait, vraiment. Mais le jeune brun était plein de surprises alors, y avait-il vraiment de quoi s'étonner ? _Et s'il était... Non, impossible, ce serait trop gros..._ se demanda Law, les yeux écarquillés alors que la pression dans son jean tacheté se faisant de plus en plus forte. _Et s'il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de chose ? Et s'il était victime de ce sort, lui aussi ?_ Ces deux questions majeures tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le rendant extrêmement jaloux pour la première et le faisant espérer pour la deuxième.

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et pendant ce dernier, le tatoué sentit le regard brûlant d'une personne sur lui. Troublé, il tourna la tête, un onigiri dans la main. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul quand il vit qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet de ses fantasmes, un petit peu de rose teintant ses joues alors que son cadet lui souriait de manière enfantine, sa queue de diable s'agitant de droite à gauche. Le plus jeune lui demanda s'il pouvait manger son onigiri, ce que son aîné ne put lui refuser, le lui tendant.

Cependant, le chirurgien ne s'était pas préparé à ce que le diable allait faire. Luffy le remercia et croqua dans le délicieux met, ce dernier étant toujours dans la main du médecin, médecin qui écarquilla un peu les yeux quand il vit ce que faisait l'autre capitaine. Celui-ci répéta l'action plusieurs fois sous l'inadvertance de ses membres d'équipage, sidérant sur place le capitaine corsaire qui sentait la situation doucement partir en vrille. A la dernière bouchée de riz, le Chapeau de paille leva les yeux vers son bienfaiteur, un petit sourire complice sur ses lèvres sous le regard ébahi de l'adulte. Puis Luffy lui lécha la paume et suça chacun de ses doigts sans le lâcher du regard, électrisant l'homme aux yeux dorés empreints de désir.

Mais la magie du moment se brisa lorsque le jeune capitaine revint à sa position initiale à côté de lui, continuant à s'empiffrer, laissant Law confus et diablement excité dévisageant sa main, sonné. Mais que lui avait-il prit ?! Il se remit à déguster le repas, ses méninges tournants à plein régime pendant tout le reste du repas.

L'après-midi se déroula plutôt calmement, enfin, calmement, autant qu'il pouvait l'être à bord du Thousand Sunny. Adossé au mur à l'écart, Law pouvait observer les habitants du bateau à sa guise sans être dérangé. Il réprima un sourire en coin en apercevant le jeune capitaine distraire le trio des chiens de son second, les animaux semblants particulièrement enjoués à sa vue, chose que ne comprit pas tellement le chirurgien. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les éternels rivaux se chamailler de plus belle se demandant s'il y avait seulement une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord. Peut-être la simplicité de leur capitaine...

Le grand corsaire cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête, une grimace se peignant sur ses traits habituellement nonchalants. Mais pourquoi tout se ramenait-il au Chapeau de paille ? Le garçon hantait ses pensées, et ce depuis qu'il était entré sur le pont le matin même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler sous toutes ses coutures, voulant encrer chacun des détails de son corps dans sa mémoire, priant pour que cette image ne s'efface jamais. Mais bon sang, à quoi pensait-il ?! Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas de penser de façon aussi fleur bleue. Il n'était pas une fichue gamine bourrée d'hormones devant son coup de foudre, rougissante et bégayante, enfin ! Il était le Chirurgien de la Mort, un des Supernovas, un adulte de vingt-six ans en pleine possession de ses moyens, et il pouvait même le prouver !

… Bon, pas maintenant, tout compte fait. Quand le brun perdit le fil de ses pensées, il constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde dévié son regard de son cadet, ce qui le fit désespérer un peu plus. Si ses grands discours n'avaient même plus d'effets sur lui et s'écroulaient en même temps que sa raison, il ne voyait pas le bout de ses galères. En même temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était indéniablement attiré par Luffy. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort pour son allié qu'il ne le devrait, franchissant les barrières d'une simple amitié.

Non, ce qu'il ressentait était plus profond, plus puissant, plus intense, plus... _Plus._ Tellement plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La caractère survolté du jeune homme aurait dû l'inviter à déprécier ce dernier, mais bizarrement, et il en était le premier étonné, c'était totalement l'inverse qu'il s'était produit. Il était tombé amoureux de ce gamin au sourire valant mille soleils. _Tombé amoureux._ Rien que ce terme le rendait bizarre, il sentait sa queue battre furieusement l'air et ses oreilles tourner constamment de l'avant vers l'arrière en réponse à ses émotions.

Il avait oublié que les canidés ne savaient pas cacher leurs sentiments. D'un certain point de vue, la forme qui lui avait été attribuée étaient légèrement en contraste avec certains points de sa personnalité, comme le fait qu'il soit très difficile à déchiffrer, et ce sur tous les points. Pourtant, le Chapeau de paille arrivait à le décrypter très facilement- _encore lui, mais c'est pas vrai, pense à autre chose!_ -.

Law ne pouvait se résigner à le mépriser. Il savait que ce serait une perte de temps de lutter contre lui-même, l'ayant déjà expérimenté auparavant. Son regard s'adoucit quand il vit le Marchand de paille rire, les membres supplémentaires du loup s'immobilisant avant que sa queue ne se balance tranquillement de droite à gauche et qu'un sourire discret vint courber les coins de ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le jeune adulte aux yeux carmins tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant avant qu'une expression que le médecin n'avait jamais vu avant prenait place sur son visage : une expression de... _tendresse._ Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi pendant un laps de temps indéfini, puis tout revint à la normale, Luffy flattant le pelage des bêtes de Zoro alors que Law reprenait son attitude distante et décontractée. Attitude alors en décalage total avec ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui.

L'homme basané ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite contre sa cage thoracique, une douce chaleur embrasant sa peau et son sang, une sensation de sérénité planant dans son esprit habituellement tourmenté par ses plans de vengeances et ses cauchemars. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi _bien_?

* * *

Le soir venu, après un ultime festin, l'invité des Chapeaux de paille se retira vers sa cabine, s'étendant sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et les yeux dans le vague. Toute la journée, il avait été assailli de senteurs, d'images et de sensations toutes plus débauchées les unes que les autres. Toutes avaient en commun le même thème : _Monkey D Luffy._ Ce gosse -enfin, gosse, plus tellement maintenant- lui avait retourné la tête et l'esprit, à tel point que Law ne pouvait le regarder sans l'imaginer se cambrer sous lui, criant d'extase, ses mains agrippant avec ferveur les draps sous les attentions du plus grand.

 _Et c'est reparti..._ grommela une fois de plus l'homme à la peau mat en claquant la langue contre son palet. Décidément, il avait hâte que sa journée se finisse, qu'il soit débarrassé de ces sens plus dérangeants qu'autre chose. Ils ne faisaient que le distraire et le faire fantasmer sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. _En es-tu bien sûr ?_ La petite voix de l'instinct du chirurgien venait de poser une très bonne question à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse.

En y réfléchissant bien, Trafalgar se rendit compte qu'au fil de la journée, il n'avait pensé qu'à son allié et qu'il y avait eu bien entendu interaction mais ce n'était pas le... une minute... Le tatoué sentit ses yeux devenir ronds alors qu'il réalisait que le brun aux yeux rouges avait _flirté_ avec lui. Secouant la tête en niant les faits pendant plusieurs secondes, Law crissa des dents, ses canines s'enfonçant dans ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fuir la réalité et qu'il n'avait pas su en tirer profit. _Mais pourquoi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ?! J'avais une occasion en or, bon sang !_

Le rescapé de Flevance se maudissait, les yeux plissés de mécontentement quand il entendit des pas venir en direction de sa cabine, suivis d'une fragrance extrêmement douce et bien connue de l'ancien sbire de Doflamingo. Surpris, il se rassit et essuya les petites gouttes de sang qui avaient perlé à ses lèvres quand il s'était mordu. Le capitaine des Heart repris une expression stoïque qu'il faillit perdre quand nul autre que Luffy pénétra dans la pièce, le saluant d'un grand sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de son « rival » :

«- Yo, Trifouilli ! Ça va ?

\- Hm, lui répondit vaguement l'homme taciturne, ce qui ne découragea pas le plus jeune.

\- Au fait, commença d'abord celui-ci, au cours de ton voyage, tu aurais croisé une personne avec une aptitude similaire à celle qui nous a jeté le sort ?

\- Non, lui affirma l'autre supernova, légèrement étonné du sujet choisi. Nous en avons parlé avec les membres de ton équipage et sommes parvenu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas l'une des personnes que vous aviez rencontré sur votre route.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, shihihihi ! Robin a fait quelques recherches et il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls victimes.

\- Développe, l'incita Law en se redressant un peu plus, curieux.

\- A la même date, le trente et un octobre, un équipage subit cette malédiction pendant une journée, puis, les effets se dissipent avec le temps.

\- Pourquoi personne n'en a-t-il jamais entendu parler ? Demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Apparemment, l'auteur de ces tours n'ayant jamais été trouvé, la Marine a abandonné les poursuites.

\- Pff, pas fichu de faire leur travail correctement ceux-là... Quelle bande de bras cassés...

\- Mh, concéda simplement le Chapeau de paille en haussant les épaules, puis une étincelle étrange scintilla dans son regard. Triffouilli ?

\- Hm ? Huma Law pour se distraire des pensées soudain peu religieuses venant envahir son esprit et dépraver son âme.

\- Elle te fait quoi, cette apparence ? Elle te donne quoi ? »

Le grand corsaire s'étouffa avec sa salive quand il entendit la question. Mais que devait-il répondre ?! _Alors, elle me fait tellement te désirer que je voudrais te coucher sur mon lit à quatre pattes, te prendre violemment jusqu'à te plier en deux, te culbuter si fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher et te faire tant crier que tu ne pourras plus parler avant une semaine._ A la place, il choisit une approche plus scientifique de la matière :

« - Elle a accru mes sens, c'est-à-dire que je vois, entends mieux. J'ai un odorat et un goût qui, eux aussi, se sont perfectionnés. Qu'en est-il de toi, Marchand de paille ? Lui retourna le chirurgien, un peu intrigué de connaître les caractéristiques de son cadet.

\- C'est assez... confus, hésita Luffy, intéressant son vis-à-vis qui sentait ses envies se faire plus pressantes. Je peux sentir les états d'âmes des personnes qui me sont proches, leurs émotions, pensées, désirs... Tout, absolument tout. »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort se raidit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il... Non, impossible-

« - Je t'entends, Law, glissa le jeune homme avec un sourire mutin, la même lueur étrange que tout à l'heure.

\- … Attends, Luffy, haleta l'autre brun, soudain désarçonné. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à ce que je ressens.

\- Bien sûr, affirma le plus petit, à la grande stupéfaction du corsaire. N'as-tu donc pas compris le sens de la note qu'avait laissé celui responsable de notre apparence ? »

Non, impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Les enjeux étaient trop important pour que le capitaine plus âgé se laisse tenter. Leur alliance et leur plan étaient en jeu. Il ne pouvait se laisser importuner ! _« En présence de votre âme sœur, vous sentirez vos sens se déchaîner, vous envoyant des images psychiques dont je ne ferais pas mention, mais vous sentirez une odeur très spéciale caractérisant ce partenaire. Vous vous mettrez à le désirer de façon presque instinctive » ._ C'était n'importe quoi. Des bêtises ! Des sornettes ! Conneries !

Le tatoué se mit à trembler en s'allongeant, le bras droit devant ses yeux alors que la vérité faisait lentement son chemin dans ses pensées. Les visions que lui envoyaient en plus son cerveau ne faisait qu'empirer son état, sexuellement frustré et devant l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il fallait que Luffy sorte de là, sinon les choses allait mal tourner. Law ne pouvait s'attacher, il avait déjà trop perdu. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, c'était comme ça.

« Tu réfléchis trop, _Law. »_

Choqué, l'intéressé écarta son bras de sa vue en ouvrant les yeux et il ne fut que plus ébranlé de voir le petit brun être au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes, ne le touchant pas, sa queue de diable entourant la cuisse gauche de Satan.

« Les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle ou maîtrise. On ne peux pas avoir un contrôle total sur notre vie, c'est ça qui la rend si palpitante. Si tu te renfermes sur toi même et ne confies jamais rien à personne, tu sombreras comme beaucoup d'autres. Tu as le droit au bonheur, Law. Toutes les personnes qui sont avec toi ne veulent que ça, que tu sois heureux. »

Le grand corsaire était médusé devant son jeune confrère qui avait adopté une position plus sérieuse tout en ayant un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Trafalgar se doutait que son cadet était plus perspicace que ce qu'il laissait entendre, mais jamais il n'aurait cru entendre _ces_ mots de _sa_ bouche. Cela lui faisait tout drôle, mais c'était très agréable. Tout à coup, le jeune pirate ricana en étirant ses lèvres, formant son célèbre sourire de D :

« Et puis, qui te dis que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? L'alliance et le plan ? Qu'est-ce que ça y changera ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui respecte les consignes, alors si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le comme tu l'en- ! »

Luffy n'avait pu finir sa phrase, Law avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celle de l'adolescent, n'en pouvant plus et comprenant qu'il éprouvait la même chose à son égard. Ce dernier, bien que surpris par l'impatience du loup-garou, répondit aussitôt, collant son torse à celui-ci qu'il dominait. La demie-bête glissa ses mains des genoux aux cuisses de son concubin, venant les empoigner et masser les fesses du plus jeune, qui soupira dans sa bouche.

Combien de fois Law avait-il rêvé de cette situation ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu ces songes plus que plaisants. Taquinant la lèvre inférieur du diable, le médecin profita d'un gémissement de son brun pour venir envahir sa bouche. Bien que timide au début, l'échange se fit plus fougueux au fil des secondes, entamant ensuite un ballet ardent entre leurs deux membres buccaux. Le tatoué vint prendre le derrière de son amant pour le tirer vers lui et pousser sur ses propres jambes pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, échangeant leur position alors qu'ils continuaient leur baiser.

Luffy laissa ses mains s'aventurer dans la chevelure de jais du chirurgien, effleurant par moments ses oreilles moelleuses de façon suave, faisant frisonner leur possesseur sous les touchers délicats du jeune pirate. Le plus grand enleva le chapeau de paille du dos de son propriétaire, caressant le torse bien bâti de l'homme en dessous de lui, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux de rubis. Ils cassèrent doucement leur baiser, Law en profitant pour venir mordiller la gorge du diable, celui-ci gémissant sous son traitement. Fier de sa réaction, il vint apposer ses marques à divers endroits du corps fin de son aimé, ricanant sensuellement quand il vit que sa jeune proie semblait à bout.

Celle-ci inversa la tendance d'un coup de bassin, chevauchant le loup qui, surpris, se rattrapa aux draps derrière lui. Le Chapeau de paille en profita pour venir lécher son cou, et descendre ses mains jusqu'au pectoraux tatoués d'encre noire du médecin, celui-ci rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre à Luffy qui ne s'en priva pas, un sourire libidineux sur les lèvres.

Il posa ses dernières sur le téton gauche du loup-garou, celui-ci sursautant puis se détendant de nouveau avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le lit, vaincu. Savourant sa douce victoire sur cette bataille, le roi des démons vint titiller les boutons de chairs sensibles, ceux-ci se dressant sous ses attentions, le grand brun soupirant et grognant par moment. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs caresser langoureusement le dos de son bienfaiteur et arriva jusqu'à sa queue.

Quand il se souvint de la réaction du jeune homme quand il l'avait relâché brusquement, le capitaine le plus vieux voulu tenter l'expérience. Avec sa main droite, il enserra la base de la queue lisse et avec la gauche, il parvint à faire lâcher prise au membre rajouté du petit homme sur sa cuisse tendre. Puis il fit naviguer sa main droite de haut en bas sur la queue lisse, ce qui lui valu un gémissement particulièrement lubrique.

Content de sa trouvaille, le petit corps sous ses bras tremblant de plaisir, il renouvela le geste, et ainsi de suite, enchaînant une symphonie de sons tous plus excitants les uns que les autres alors que l'adolescent dans ses bras s'écroulait sur son torse, ses mains restant sur le ventre de celui qui supportait son poids. Ils gémirent de concert quand ils sentirent leurs membres rentrer en contact, les faisant bouger l'un contre l'autre.

Law vint mettre sa main gauche derrière la tête du plus petit et pencha sa tête vers lui, leurs lèvres se scellant une fois de plus, mouvant l'une contre l'autre avec une passion déferlante. Arrêtant les mouvements de sa main droite, le noiraud la fit contourner la hanche de celui au-dessus de lui, venant déboutonner son short et l'enleva avec l'aide du jeune capitaine, qui ne restait pas en reste et vint faire la même chose au plus grand.

Brisant doucement leur ballet, Law murmura contre les lèvres de son amant :

« Attends un peu. »

En maintenant l'autre brun contre lui, il se redressa et recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il se retrouvait donc mi-assis, mi-couché contre la paroi froide qui se réchauffait à son contact. Il ramena le plus jeune contre lui et souffla avec un ton graveleux :

« - Je pense que tu vas adorer.

\- Alors, montre-moi, lui répondit son concubin sur la même tonalité. »

Law baissa le boxer de son cadet et le sien puis se fit se toucher leur deux érections, les faisant doucement gémir. Puis l'homme aux yeux ambrés invita celui aux yeux cramoisis à se coucher sur lui alors qu'il enserrait dans une de ses mains leurs deux membres gorgés de sang, puis il bougea sa main de bas en haut. Des gémissements et des grognements remplirent rapidement la pièce à chaque allée et venue de la main de l'adulte qui avait les yeux mis clos, contemplant devant lui l'Apollon à la peau dorée sombrer dans les limbes de la dépravation la plus totale, le rendant encore plus dur, les faisant gémir ensemble.

Soudain, la main de Luffy vint se superposer à celle du chirurgien et l'arrêta. Tout deux reprenant leur souffle, le plus âgé demanda, essoufflé :

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as arrêté... Luffy ?

\- J'avais... J'avais envie... d'essayer quelque chose..., haleta son interlocuteur.

\- Hm ? Vas-y, je te regarde faire », concéda l'homme au regard d'or, retirant sa main de leurs verges tendues.

Le plus jeune des Supernovas coucha un peu plus Law, ce dernier s'appuyant sur son avant-bras gauche pour ne pas glisser. Son amant vint faire se rencontrer leurs pénis, puis il se mit à se déhancher d'avant en arrière, se retenant au cou mat et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le plaisir qui submergea alors les deux pirates fut indescriptible. Le noiraud posa sa main dans le dos du plus jeune, qui poussait des sons que le chirurgien qualifierait de « totalement bandants », pour l'encourager à aller plus vite. Ce dernier s'exécuta et les deux hommes bougèrent alors en rythme, étouffant autant qu'ils le pouvaient leurs plaintes tremblantes de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, le plus expérimenté fit basculer le Chapeau de paille sous lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, impatient. Il caressa son cadet puis ôta leur dernier vêtement. Il remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts que Luffy se mit à sucer avidement sous le regard empli de luxure de son aîné qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné.

Les jugeant assez humides, il les retira et se mit à tracer de petits cercles autour de l'anneau de chair du petit brun qui soupira en fermant des yeux, descendant sa main pour venir pomper son amant qui se remit à lui dévorer les lèvres. Law fit pénétrer lentement un premier doigt puis, ne voyant aucune douleur s'inscrire sur le visage de son compagnon, il en mit un deuxième et fut surpris de constater que le jeune homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par ces intrusions. _Sûrement à cause de son fruit du démon,_ en déduisit le médecin.

Décidément, son concubin était plein de surprise. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses compagnons et le Chirurgien de la Mort commença à les bouger, faisant soudain gémir et se cambrer voluptueusement le brun sous lui qui avait accéléré les mouvements de sa main pour le plus grand bonheur du tatoué.

Celui-ci, après quelques minutes, enleva ses doigts, faisant soupirer le plus jeune. Il le regarda dans les yeux, une expression tout à coup sérieuse dépeinte sur ses traits. L'autre capitaine parvint à reprendre suffisamment de son calme pour se concentrer sur l'homme de vingt-six ans qui lui dit :

« - Luffy, il me semble que tu t'en doutes, mais je tiens quand même à te dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Law ? » Lui demanda le plus jeune avant que son aîné ne relève son menton et se rapproche de lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs bouches.

Le capitaine des Chapeaux de paille se sentait étrange, son allié le regardait avec une expression douce, très douce, si différente de celle glaciale dont il avait l'habitude. Il fondait devant les yeux dorés de son amant qui le contemplait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et de légères rougeurs faire leur apparition sur ces joues après que le brun lui ait passé délicatement la main le long de sa joue pour contourner sa mâchoire. Il le regardait avec tellement d'émotions qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, une chaleur inconnue mais agréable se dispersant dans tout son être et venant de son bas ventre. Le médecin lui souffla ensuite ces mots avec la plus grande sincérité qu'il soit :

« Je t'aime. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux alors que son dominant plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes et que son membre le pénétrait, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Les bras de l'homme à la peau mate vinrent entourer le petit corps de son amant, celui-ci l'imitant, deux larmes lui coulant le long des joues. Le chirurgien ferma les yeux et entama un premier coup de bassin, souple et ample qui fit soupirer le plus jeune qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Law recommença et installa une cadence agréable, ni trop rapide, ni trop lente.

Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se délaisser pour se rejoindre à nouveau, les deux Supernovas s'étreignant avec passion et amour, le plus âgé menant la danse et l'autre l'accompagnant. Deux entités qui se complétaient en harmonie. Le loup-garou sentit la queue de Satan s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse droite et la serrer délicatement. Il accéléra alors légèrement et passa une main dans le dos de son compagnon l'autre maintenant sa tête pourvue de cornes. Il changea légèrement d'angle et lorsqu'il se sentit taper contre quelque chose, l'homme sous lui se cambra violemment en quittant sa bouche et lâcha un grand cri.

Aussitôt, tout en conservant sa position, le loup noir se mit à parsemer le torse balafré de son conjoint tout en continuant de frapper le point ultime de plaisir de son brun qui criait à chaque mouvement, créant la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles améliorées de son bienfaiteur.

« - Law... Law... Oh.. Law...

\- Ou- Oui... ?

\- Plus- Anh ! Plus fort ! Supplia le Chapeau de paille.

\- Pour une fo-Ah ! Fois, je veux bien t'oaaah... t'obéir...

\- Anh ! Oui ! Law, encore plus v-ah ! Vite ! Plus ! Law !

\- Luffy, si tu con... Gh !... Continue à pa-aah... parler comme ça, je ne- Nhg ! Vais pas tenir très longtemps ! Mmmh !

\- Pas gra-Ah-ve ! Aw, Law ! Mmmh ! Oui ! Ah !

\- Nhg ! Je t'aurai prévenu... Mmh... Ah... Annh... »

Sentant leur fin arriver, le pirate du Heart se mit à pilonner son diable de plus en plus vite et puissamment, le faisant haleter et râler de façon rauque de plus en plus fort, martelant l'ébène dont les cris se faisaient plus proches les uns des autres, des larmes de plaisirs s'échappant de ses yeux vermeils. Le son de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre s'entendait très distinctement et Law plaça ses mains sous les genoux de son aimé qu'il colla contre lui en se redressant, les agrippant en les écartant et il alla à une vitesse exponentielle alors qu'il haletait et gémissait en continu, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les yeux fermés à l'extrême.

Luffy n'était plus qu'un corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir, tressautant à chaque coup de hanches lascifs du Chirurgien de la Mort, oubliant le bruit qu'il faisait, ses mains crispées dans les draps pendant que le Supernova continuait de culbuter passionnément la prostate du D, D qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Juste avant qu'il ne se libère sur son torse, Luffy cria en regardant dans les yeux le médecin qui râlait et criait maintenant lui aussi :

« Law, je t'aime ! »

Le prénommé écarquilla les yeux avant qu'il ne se sente partir. Il se pencha rapidement et vint cueillir la bouche envoûtante du plus petit dans un cri rauque étouffé après qu'il se soit répandu dans l'antre de son allié. Rompant le baiser, les deux pirates cherchèrent à reprendre leur souffle, la tête de Law reposant sur l'épaule de Luffy qui enserrait le corps sur lui dans ses bras. L'autre capitaine se retira alors du fourreau de chair de son passif, arrachant une petite grimace à ce dernier puis il se coucha en serrant avec ferveur le plus jeune.

Il roula sur le côté tout en câlinant son « rival » qui ignorait que le grand corsaire était quelqu'un d'affectueux après l'amour. Mais le plus jeune aimait bien cette impression de sécurité. Pensant à quelque chose, Trafalgar prit le singe dans ses bras et se leva légèrement, arrachant un petit cri rauque de surprise à son partenaire. Puis le capitaine corsaire les glissa tous deux sous la couette rembourrée, les deux hommes se serrant l'un contre l'autre amoureusement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Luffy eut bien des difficultés à se lever sous les ricanements de son invité. Son fessier et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et il gémit en conséquence. _C'est vrai qu'on y a été un peu fort hier,_ pensa non sans se remémorer le jeune corsaire sous le regard noir de l'autre capitaine qui le boudait, le faisant une fois de plus ricaner. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que leur apparence d'Halloween s'était envolée, et toutes leurs capacités avec. Dommage dans un certain sens mais le médecin était tout de même content qu'il n'ait plus à la porter : avoir une érection à chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son amant devant tout son équipage était de loin la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il ait eu à faire face jusque là.

Heureusement qu'aucun des membres du vaisseau pirate ne l'avait remarqué... n'est-ce pas ? Law eut soudain des doutes. Voyant son concubin se démener comme un beau diable -il eut un sourire à cette phrase- pour ne faire ne serait-ce que faire quelques pas, le plus grand se leva et porta le plus jeune à la salle de bain. Là, ils se lavèrent tous deux en se caressant et s'embrassant par-ci et par-là puis ils sortirent sur le pont supérieur, Luffy toujours torse nu puisqu'il n'avait pas mis de haut en venant dans la cabine de son allié.

Cependant, une fois arrivés, sur le pont, les deux capitaines eurent la surprise de voir Robin et Zoro se bécoter tranquillement. Puis les amis du Chapeaux de paille remarquèrent les deux arrivants et quelques membres de l'équipage les regardèrent avec une expression assez entendue, d'autres fusillaient le capitaine des Heart du regard et d'autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, encore innocents et naïfs.

Law sentit soudain qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et qu'il allait avoir des menaces mais la main de Luffy contre le sienne le fit dévier son regard sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait un grand sourire, éclairant son visage fin. Le regard de son aîné s'adoucit et un mince sourire courba ses lèvres en pensant que, quoiqu'on en dise, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il devait remercier celui à l'origine de leur « mise en couple », s'il pouvait le dire comme ça.

Soudain, il entendit le cuisinier, qui avait abandonné son ombrelle, demander/hurler qui avait mangé toutes ces sucreries.

* * *

 _Ailleurs, dans le Nouveau Monde_

Une petite fille tenait un vidéo-phone en forme d'escargophone en face d'elle et elle voyait deux nouveaux couples sur le navire des Chapeaux de paille. Elle avait enlevé sa capuche et on pouvait voir un tatouage rose en forme de bonbon sur sa joue gauche et de longs cheveux bouclés noirs aux reflets bleu marine trôner sur sa tête. Soudainement, elle rit aux éclats, un sac rempli de friandises siégeant à côté d'elle. Puis, elle fit un grand sourire en rangeant son escargophone sous son plastron noir et blanc avec un motif rouge et rose dessus et elle leva ses deux bras vers le ciel bleu nuageux en criant :

« Sophra a encore frappé ! Joyeux Halloween ! »

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, amatrices/teurs de lemons ! (On sait jamais, peut-être y a-t-il des mecs qui lisent cette histoire, je ne sais pas x) ).**

 **Aimez-vous bien Sophra ? Les personnages sont-ils OOC ?(Peut-être un peu pour Law, je ne sais pas... I dunno ! ._.) L'idée vous a-t-elle plut ? Dîtes-le moi dans les commentaires ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
